This invention relates to a squeeze type exerciser for use in building and toning body muscles. In particular, it relates to such an exerciser device having integrated therewith a gauge for indicating the amount of force applied.
Squeeze type exerciser devices of diverse forms are well known in the art and they include the type having an elastic compression body, such as is employed in the present invention. However, such prior exerciser devices having an elastic compression body do not provide practicable means for indicating and displaying the level of forces applied. Thus, for example, those that do provide force indicating means utilize mechanisms that involve moving parts which are subject to damage, wear and deterioration which result in premature malfunction of the device. Some include components which, in operation, project from the periphery of the elastic compression body and thus are subject to damage and otherwise limit the utility of the device.